


cotton

by joysamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: lucas' gaze falls to his other hand, still grasping the front of sicheng's sweater. "isn't this mine?"sicheng feels his ears start to burn, but shrugs coolly. "maybe."lucas just laughs. "well, it looks good on you."
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	cotton

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't very long and doesn't really have a plot either i just wanted to write these soft boys
> 
> also didn't know whether to use yukhei or xuxi so i just went with lucas

Sicheng switches off the hot water stream and carefully steps out of the shower, onto the bath mat.

He wraps a clean towel around his waist, and grabs a smaller one, using it to gently ruffle his hair until it stops dripping beads of water that run down his face and the back of his neck.

After drying off and performing his nightly skincare routine, he opens up the door. Steam pours out of the frame and into the cooler apartment, following him as he heads down the hall to his room.

Rifling through his underwear drawer, he finds a pair of black boxer-briefs and slips them on, all while eyeing the mess on Lucas' side of the room. There are clothes strewn all over—some clean, some lightly worn—that were left out in his haste to pack a couple of days ago, when he had overslept and almost missed his ride to the airport.

Sicheng picks up a blue sweatshirt and brings it to his nose, inhaling Lucas' cologne and the faint, lingering scent of their floral laundry detergent. Satisfied that it's clean enough, he lifts it over his head and pulls it on. The jumper, fitted perfectly to Lucas' broad frame, hangs slightly off of his slimmer build, and his fingers poke out of the long sleeves.

Stopping by the kitchen to grab a snack first, Sicheng settles in the centre of the couch, and turns on the TV to catch up on some new reality show.

It's a tame Friday night, but he had rejected Ten's invitation to dinner and drinks in order to stay behind and wait for Lucas' flight to land.

Ten had smirked at him and muttered a dirty comment—something about a steamy reunion—much to YangYang's amusement, but Sicheng simply missed his boyfriend, and wants to spend as much time with him as possible before he gets dragged away to another exhausting work schedule.

With so much time apart lately, he has grown to cherish every second spent with Lucas. So to him, it doesn't really matter what they do, as long as they're together. That's all he cares about.

He gets through about an episode and a half when he finally hears the front door click open, and the soft thud of shoes being dropped by the rack.

Sicheng's heart leaps in his chest when he peeks over the back of the couch and is met with Lucas' warm grin. Lucas drops his duffel bag where he stands and bounds over, diving onto the couch. He crawls towards Sicheng, lays his head in his lap, and beams up at him.

Sicheng returns his bright smile, delighted to have him back, and runs his hand through Lucas' soft hair. "Hey."

"Hey," Lucas replies, laughing quietly as he leans into the gentle touch. His eyes soon drift shut, but his smile never fades.

"Tired?"

The show he was watching becomes background noise as Sicheng focuses all of his attention on the cute boy in his lap.

"Hm?" Lucas opens one eye slightly. "I napped on the plane, but yeah, a little."

His heart sinks, and Sicheng deflates. "Do you want to go to bed?"

He feels terribly guilty and downright selfish for thinking this way, but he only just got Lucas back and doesn't want him to go yet, even if it is only to sleep.

But the rational part of him knows that Lucas has been working non-stop lately, that he must be exhausted, so Sicheng would never ask Lucas to prioritise him over his own needs.

At least they can cuddle, he supposes—nice and cozy in their shared bed. That's not so bad, even if he would prefer staying up, talking and laughing for just a little longer.

Thankfully though, it seems like Lucas is on the same page—wanting to spend what little time they have together, right now.

"Nah." He shakes his head, repeating the action for longer than necessary because the movement causes Sicheng's fingernails to scratch lightly against the top of his head. His boyfriend is more puppy than human, Sicheng thinks, smiling. "I just wanna stay here. It's nice. And… I'm kinda hungry, anyway."

Sicheng pats his cheek. "Get up. I had takeout a couple hours ago, I'll warm up the leftovers."

Lucas sits up straight, allowing Sicheng to stand, then follows him to the kitchen.

"For me?" Lucas puts a hand to his chest. "You shouldn't. You'll spoil me."

Sicheng rolls his eyes, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's either this or I try to cook something."

"You know what, I take it back! Leftovers sound great."

Lucas earns himself a playful shove for that, as Sicheng retrieves the food containers from the fridge and shoves them into the microwave.

It doesn't take long until everything's heated up, and Lucas quickly scarfs it all down, soon returning to his rightful place by Sicheng's side on the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" he inquires cutely, tucking his legs underneath himself.

Sicheng picks up the remote, turning the volume down. "Nothing important."

When he turns to face Lucas, to give his full, undivided attention, he startles a little at just how close his boyfriend is.

Lucas smirks, leans in, and brushes his soft lips against Sicheng's, a gentle touch that tickles—burns. Then he kisses him. Long and slow. Tenderly, with a hand cupping his face, and a thumb stroking back and forth over the point of his cheekbone.

Sicheng responds eagerly, pouring his undying affection—and a little desperation, if he's to be honest—into the kiss, hoping to convey just how much he's missed Lucas, how much he appreciates him when he's here.

And he thinks he's got his point across well enough, because when Lucas eventually pulls back, he whispers, "I missed you, too," with that same smirk still in place.

Sicheng would probably find it annoying if he wasn't so attractive for it.

Lucas' gaze falls to his other hand, still grasping the front of Sicheng's sweater. "Isn't this mine?"

Sicheng feels his ears start to burn, but shrugs coolly. "Maybe."

Lucas just laughs. "Well, it looks good on you."

He lets go, not without another quick kiss first, and snuggles into Sicheng's side, nuzzling into his neck.

They talk for a while, about anything and everything: what Lucas got up to during his free time on his trip, how it felt to model in London for the first time, how Sicheng handled a pompous new client at the dance studio. Even gossiping a little about the recent and scandalising revelation of Ten and Kun's new roommate arrangement, given how the apartment in question, like theirs, only has one bedroom.

At some point, Sicheng realises he's been rambling for too long without a response, and discovers Lucas just watching him, his eyelids drooping.

And then once again, Lucas has his head in Sicheng's lap, and a hand in his hair. And soon enough, he drifts off to sleep.

And Sicheng doesn't dare to move.


End file.
